


Happy Birthday Mr. Vice President

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: American Gods (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Ficlet, Kissing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: The Mistress of Evil and the Goddess of Media get up to some hijinks on top of the Vice President’s desk...
Relationships: Missy/Media
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday Mr. Vice President

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on tumblr over a year ago but just remembered to post it here today. Gonna just crown myself queen of the rare pairs now.

“Shhh, they’ll hear us,” she whispered, she looked like Marilyn Monroe today, and Missy had to admit she liked the contrast of Marilyn’s dark mole on ghostly pale skin, the blood red lips that never smudged, and that iconic white dress that dipped lower than one would expect the old Hollywood censors would allow.

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” Missy said, lifting her onto the desk, and kissing the curve of her throat, “At any moment, anyone could walk in…”  
  


“Happy Birthday, Mr. Vice President,” Media sang softly, tilting her head back to give Missy better access. 

Missy chuckled against her skin, “That’s the idea dearie. Are you sure you’re little girlfriend won’t mind? We wouldn’t want to evoke a world wide famine.”   
  


“Please, what Ostara doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Media snorted, “And you’d love that anyway.”  
  


“Mmm I would,” Missy slid a hand under Media’s gauzy white dress, “But then your old gods and my old god would get involved and it would be such a messy, messy, mess.”  
  


“This is so much better,” Media said, punctuating each word with a kiss. Missy grinned, hands moving further and further up until-  
  


The door swung open and three men gaped at them. Media laughed, the lilting sound filling the stunned silence as Missy pulled her close, using her vortex manipulator to take them far far away. 


End file.
